​Naruto/Briantrenton168
As first appeared on the M:AA Wikia with the name "Another Attempt at Fan Made Movesets No. 2: James Bond and Naruto", April 2, 2013 An awesome anime character with nice morals. Personally one of my favorite anime to watch. He is such a great character, but sometimes I think he is just so OP. If he didn't have the fox, he would've been screwed a long time ago, but hey, thats what the story is all about. Also, I kinda hate the English translation and words, but unless I'm going to write his moves in Japanese, I'm stuck with this. I'm experimenting with a Cable-Havok Hybrid, and I will try to incorporate as much of his characteristic abilities. Price: 200 CP (A little on the powerful side) Bio: When the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked Konoha, the beast was sealed into newborn Naruto Uzumaki by his father, the Fourth Hokage, but the Fourth died in the process. Naruto grew up as an orphan, neglected, the citizens only seeing the Beast within him. Unphased, Naruto's sheer determination ultimately lead him to become a hero and icon of the Hidden Leaf Village. Being a jinchuriki, His abilities and chakra reserves are enhanced by the unreal power of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Recruitment Quote: I'll do my very best to help. I never go back on my word, Believe It! Class: Scrapper Health: 2/5 Stamina: 4/5 Attack: 4/5 Defense: 4/5 Evasion: 3/5 Passives: Jinchuriki - *Attack and Defense increase as Health decreases. *Gains new abilities when below 50% Health. *Fully restores chakra at critical health. *Restores old abilities at 50% Health. Chakra Generation - ''' *Starts off with full '''Chakra *Gains 2''' Chakra''' every round. *'Chakra' restores a little stamina every round and is used for attacks. *Stacks up to 10 times. Normal Mode: Level 1 - Uzumaki Combo - 3 hits Melee Unarmed Single Target ' Naruto creates 2 extra clones, and tag teams the enemy. *'Combo Setup *'Staggered ' Level 2 - Shadow Clone Jutsu - Buff Self 2 Round Cooldown After a quick few hand signs Naruto has a mirror image animation. *Clones grant a chance to avoid Single Target attacks *Chance for a Clone to join in on an ally's attack *'Quick-Action' *Consumes 1 Chakra Level 6 - Rasengan - 5 hits Melee Energy Single Target 2 Round Cooldown Naruto builds up energy in his palm into a whirling ball, then charges, energy mauling the enemy. *'Exploits Combos' *'High Crits' *'Ravaged ' *Consumes 2''' Chakra''' Level 9 - Summon Gamabunta - 3 hits Ranged Fire All enemies Naruto summons the leader of the toads, then performs a flamethrower collaboration technique. *'Burning ' *'Scorched' - Takes increased damage from Burning *'Pain' Jinchuriki Mode: ' '''Level 1 - Chakra Claw - 2 hits Melee Slashing Single Target ' Whilst in jinchuriki mode, a chakra cloaked hand slashes at the enemy. *'Bleeding ' *'''Shred *'Follow-Up Attack' Level 2 - Tailed Beast Shockwave - 1 hit Ranged All enemies 2 Round Cooldown Naruto/Fox lets out a deafening roar, producing a destructive soundwave. *'Dazed' *'Dizzy' *'Disoriented' *Consumes 3''' Chakra''' Level 6 - Twin Rasenshuriken - 2 hits Ranged Energy Single Target 2 Round Cooldown Naruto creates and then hurls two deadly Rasenshuriken. *'Incapacitation' *'Deadly Crits' *'Guaranteed Hit ' *Consumes 2''' Chakra''' Level 9 - Tailed Beast Ball - 1 hit Ranged Energy Single Target 2 Round Cooldown Naruto unleashes his ultimate technique, firing a ball of pure energy that destroys the enemy. *'Paragon Exploiter' *'Catastrophic' *'Desperation Attack' *Consumes 5''' Chakra''' '' Category:Heroes Category:Scrappers Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:Non-Marvel